sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Luke and the Noghri
Luke A short, seemingly human figure wearing a long dark cloak comprised of thick, soft and thoroughly black material. His features are concealed from view by a dark cowl. Laced in front of his body in quiet contemplation are well tanned fingers. His voice, while soft and distant under the darkened cowl, is laden with a calm, undistracted purpose. Luke moves along the street, pushing past various beings enroute. His robe flowing with every step. He moves slowly and purposefully. Dixon comes along the road to the southeast. Dixon has arrived. Luke is walking silently along the street. Grathix sits at a cafe watching the passers by, sipping on a now gone cold cup of tea. Dixon heads through crowds and into the Government District to the southeast. Dixon has left. At that same outdoor cafe, not too far from the Free-Flight, a ragged little knot of musicians is gathering tonight. There's a guitar player, a couple of drummers, and a skinny redheaded kid with a flute; the group has claimed chairs from several of the surrounding tables, and is settling into a slow-paced jib of a number. Luke pauses near the cafe, yet on the street. Fingers laced contemplatively in front of him, his face darkened by a cowl. He turns slightly one way, then the next. Then promptly pushes on.. occasionally a polished boot makes its appearance from under the cloak as he walks. Grathix Before you stands the figure of a 6'2" being. He wears a light brown, long-sleeved shirt tucked neatly into a loose fitting pair of black pants. On his feet, he wears a pair of well-kept and polished black boots. His attire is one of precision and neatness. His hair is combed back; his long, flowing black hair braided in the back. The braid rests on his right shoulder, reaching down towards his abdomen. He is dark skinned. His skin appears tough, as if conditioned by harsh climates. He is a handsome individual. His clothing does little to hide the well-toned and built physique that lays underneath. He has a pair of reptilian-looking crimson eyes that casually peruse his environment, each eye moving independently from the other, as he takes in the sights before him. He walks and stands with the grace, calmness and confidence of someone who is always in complete control of any situation. He speaks with a pleasant, deep tone, rich with sincerity and with a slight edge of authority. On his left hand, he holds a large black case which he carries with ease. In his right hand, he holds a black leather duster neatly folded and dropped over his forearm. Carrying: Large Black Case (closed)(#15613lp) The guitar player, a big brawny young woman, is singing something mournful but in a surprisingly high voice. The two drummers are laying down an alternate pattern of slow, pulsing notes, while the flute player, sharp-eyed and frowning across 'his' instrument, harmonizes. The flutist is parked just right to keep one eye on the cafe's courtyard, and the other on the street. That melody continues for a short time, before trailing off wistfully; at last, one of the drummers speaks up, and nudges the flutist. "Your turn to sing, kid," comes a brusque request; the redheaded kid smirks faintly, requests of and acquires from the woman her guitar. Grathix attention turns toward the red haired youth now assuming the attention of the public as he takes the guitar. Shenner To most if not all passing glances, this individual could be summed up as 'young male human', and certainly the walk, stance, and mannerisms seem like those a brash young man would have. The short, spiky cap of dark red hair, with a brief little comma of a forelock over the left side of the brow, is masculine in look, as is the lean, angular build and tallish height. But if this is indeed a human male, it is one with uncommonly delicate features, dominated by large, luminous, and sharply intelligent green eyes... and a closer regard may well reveal to the observer that this human's voice is a shade _too_ high to truly be a young man's tenor -- in fact, it sounds more like a young woman's contralto. This human is clad in blandly unobtrusive garb, the kind you might expect any common laborer or traveler to have on: a simple white tunic with a turned-up collar; a heavy, padded vest of dark gray, with multiple pockets; breeches of a slate-blue hue, tucked into scuffed but serviceable calf-high boots of a neutral tan suede. Over all of this is worn an overlarge brown flight jacket, big enough that it tends to obscure the utility belt at the waist -- and anything that might be stashed in it. Shenner eyes the other musicians, green gaze annoyed, for some reason. "Somethin' for K'tanna since he's still... detained, hey?" comes a suggestion that gets fierce grins in response; with that, the redhead suddenly brings the borrowed guitar to life and the knot of musicians rips into something fast, raucous, and loud. Luke moves on down the street, slowly. He pauses occasionally. Ahkaurakh You see a 1.5 meter tall humanoid. His facial features are hidden beneath a desert style headwrap and a hood. He is wearing black camouflage fatigues, and matching light armor. On his belt hand numerous pouches, a double blaster, and a sword. On his back is slung a gaderffi. On his hands he wears black leather gauntlet style gloves, and leather boots on his feet. ** Note: Ahkaurakh is hidden from anyone's view. ** ESPO Major Jerden comes into the District from the east. ESPO Major Jerden has arrived. Shenner begins to sing, in a lower voice than the big female guitarist, punching out words as if striking blows. As if encouraged, the others add energy to the music, feeding off one another as if in an energy feedback loop. Grathix takes a sip from his tea. Luke pauses near a doorway and stands motionless. ESPO Major Jerden enters the area from the east and walks far to the south, glancing around the crowds with a lazy, casual glance. His attention is diverted into a small store off the main way at an irritated shopkeeper's insistence. A small black form emerges from the shadows, heading for the cloaked figure of Luke. He unslings a gaderffii. Ahkaurakh is using natural combat abilities Luke remains still. His back toward the dark figure. The musicians continue to belt out their song; in their midst, the redheaded guitarist is grinning ear to ear now, and strumming vigorously. The few patrons in the cafe's courtyard are listening in, mostly approvingly. Ahkaurakh approaches Luke in a low crouch, weapon trailing behind. He suddenly makes a sweeping kick to the legs. Grathix sits at the cafe, idly listening to the music, while playing with his tea c up. Silently, the cloaked Jedi leaps into the air in a tumbling roll over the figures head, casting off his cloak mid-air, it flutters darkly to the pavement. A flare of green as he lands, his eyes wide and focused on his attacker. Ahkaurakh pauses for a moment as if pondering something, then makes attempts a tripping leg hook. One of the drummers, one sitting facing the street, suddenly blinks at the flurry of activity there, and falters; in short order, the other musicians jerk their heads around. The song cuts off into abrupt silence, and the young sentients start hastily edging away from the street. Grathix turns to view the activity in the streets, standing to get a better view of the proceedings. Luke steps back from the leg sweep, his gaze narrowing on his attacker, "Who are you?" he asks. Luke's blade hums dangerously. Ahkaurakh circles closely as he dares, bringing his gaderffi to bear Two of the musicians decide that fleeing is the better part of valor -- especially if the Espos decide to come put a stop to this. One of the drummers and the big woman who'd been playing the guitar inch, and then outright bolt, off down the street. The remaining drummer melts into the foliage around the cafe's courtyard -- and the redhead who'd been singing now outright gapes at the figure with the shining blade. Shenner cautiously inches to Grathix. Ahkaurakh swings his gaderffi about defensively. Grathix steps from his table and begins to head towards the commotion to get a better cleaner view of the situation at hand. Luke looks left then right as he mirrors your movements. His gazes settling on various loose objects lying around, namely the drummers sticks and the guitar. He turns back to face you, in a defensive posture, his saber sounding noisily with every movement. A deep dangerous drone. Ahkaurakh makes a quick lunge with the gaderffi, at center mass of his target Luke brings his weapon up in an arc, slicing the gaderffi in half with a shower of sparks. He returns calmly to his defensive posture, taking one step backwards, "I said, who are you?" Ahkaurakh drops the weapon, curses silently under his breath Ahkaurakh produces a double blaster Luke tightens his grip on the glowing weapon. Ahkaurakh takes a few steps back, still circling, squeezes off a shot. With a flash of green and a bang, the bolt deflects nicely off the blade. Luke exhales a breath, "I won't fight you." Ahkaurakh backs off more...fires off a couple more shots. Shenner takes a moment to gape at Grathix, too, as if thinking the man must be mad to be playing spectator. But at the sight of the blaster, the kid yelps, and backs to the nearest wall, considering taking off after the other musicians. Grathix stands his ground ane watches these would-be combatants. Ahkaurakh noticing the ease in which his attacks are deflected, considers other options, looking about. Luke deflects each bolt with poetic finesse. Each one banging noisily against his blade and flaring brightly. The light reflecting off of his face, which is calm.. and intent. Ahkaurakh decides retreat may be the better part of valor... Shenner lunges momentarily to scoop up the flute 'he' had dropped, then starts inching, with as wide a berth as possible, around this little meeting. Ahkaurakh melds back into the surroundings... Ahkaurakh moves about hidden in an attempt to get closer to the jedi. Luke watches the being disappear. He squints at the spot where he was last, then straightens his posture, switching off the saber. It crackles and disappears. He lets out a breath. Luke collects his robe, swinging it around him and clipping the saber to his belt. Shenner stares wide-eyed and wary at the stranger who'd just been holding a glowing blade. Just behind Grathix, the kid hisses to him, "Think now's probably a good time to vaporize, pal.." Luke pulls his cowl over his face once more, gives a look around and moves off silently. Grathix turns to the kid and says, "maybe..." Ahkaurakh sneaks off to fix himself A distance voice fills your ears, a vague image of an unknown figure fills your mind. "Skywalker..." Grathix gives the shadowy figure of a man one last look before turning and heading off. Shenner tugs at Grathix's arm, as if to hurry him along, and picks the first path away -- off towards the Free-Flight. Luke pauses mid stride and brings his hand up to his temples. Ahkaurakh heads through crowds and into the Government District to the southeast. Ahkaurakh has left. Grathix calls out to the kid, "You go on ahead....I need to check up on something..." Luke answers.. searching frantically for the source of the voice, "Who.. who is this?" Shenner whirls. "What?" the kid hisses, urgently, adding without words, 'C'mon, dammit!' Luke has his head bent downward, hand still on his head. He seems to be whispering something quietly to himself. The same voice and image fill your mind, confusing your senses. "This is your destiny, Young Skywalker." Grathix begins to make his way back to the space center. Confusion ensues from the mind you are reaching.. it fades and gathers itself together.. "Wh.. what do you want?" Shenner swears an oath as Grathix heads off... then swears another, realizing something else. The kid sprints back to the cafe, ducking into the courtyard long enough to reach for and hoist up a battered guitar case. Luke is in the same position.. his lips move silently. Ahkaurakh comes along the road to the southeast. Ahkaurakh has arrived. Ahkaurakh has come to check out "Son of Vader" again. Twisted images of a familiar face engulf your mind, as a rush of pain and anguish fills your soul. The voice, filled with anger and hatred speaks, "Does this feel familiar to you, Jedi?" ** The image is of Han.. in pain.. ** Shenner, guitar case clutched awkwardly in slender arms, inches out of the cafe's courtyard. The street has emptied -- every patron of the place must have decided to take their hungry bellies elsewhere. Luke falls to his knees, seemingly in pain. He gasps out faintly, "Han!" Shenner blinks. Ahkaurakh reaches out and lightly brushes the clothing of Luke. Luke doesn't notice. He seems to be in inner turmoil.. on his knees, a hand clutching his temples tightly. Ahkaurakh is torn...should he help Vader Son get up, or remain hidden? The voice gasps, "Han!" The image speaks, "Very good. You're more in touch with the force than I anticipated." Shenner's brow crinkles, in an expression speaking of something nagging at the back of the head. The kid eyes the kneeling dark-clad man, and, frowning, inches toward him. Ahkaurakh watches Shenner very closely.... Luke's voice becomes calmer, "What do you want.." it sounds as if it is coming through deep water.. "Don't harm him.." The voice laughs and eerie laugh, "Oh, I'm afraid it's too late for that, Jedi." Luke straightens himself and stands, but his eyes are glassy. The cowl slips off and he doesn't seem to notice. His lips moving soundlessly to an unseen person.. Fright is still pretty apparent in the face of the young redhead, as she watches the fair-haired man get up; she gasps, involuntarily, as his face is revealed again. Lukes voice is intent now, focused.. "You.. don't want him.. you want me instead.." it fades out.. liquidly. The voice speaks, "Oh, I have what I want. But I've got plans for you, too." Luke's voice is in turmoil faintly once again.. "What might that be?" Shenner, at last, scowls and steps closer, whispering urgently, "Hey! You!" The voice speaks, "You will come to me, young Jedi... And face your destiny." Luke is motionless, staring distantly, he moves his head to look at you, but it seems he is looking through you instead.. Luke lets out a mental sigh.. "I will come to you..." he says simply. Ahkaurakh stalks towards the pair, doing his best to remain hidden Luke mouths words unknown and unheard.. silently. Shenner's green eyes crinkle narrower under dark brows, and she whispers again, a little louder, "Get movin', pal, the Espos'll be here any karkin' second!" Ahkaurakh sneaks up on Shenner, and whispers something in her ear Leia's mind very faintly touches upon yours as she searches for your presence. Luke doesn't answer. He blinks a few times, and steps back clutching at his forehead once again. You sense turmoil and distress.. Ahkaurakh maintains his proximate position to Shenner. Ahkaurakh noting that Shen isn't backing off, decides to take some action... Shenner half-whirls at the whisper behind her, perhaps a moment too late. Green eyes widen again, and the kid yelps in the direction of the fair-haired man, "_Move it!_" A voice enters your mind, urgently and warbled.. "L.e.i.a.." then fades out.. Ahkaurakh removes a gauntleted glove, placing a wickedly clawed hand at Shenner's throat and repeats his command in deep gravelly voice, "Move away from the cloaked one, *human*" Luke startles and seems to snap out of his daze.. "Wha..?" he exclaims before hearing the voice. He whirls around, cloak flapping behind him, a tense look on his face. Instinctively, his blade comes out once again and hisses to life. Leia's mind touches upon yours again, stronger now and filled with concern. Her voice is filled with worry and confusion as she searches for you, "Luke..?" Still awkwardly clutching that guitar case, the redheaded kid utters a strangled squeak at the clawed hand that grabs her throat. "I'm movin'... honest... I'm movin'..." Ahkaurakh seeing Luke come back to his senses, withdraws the claws, and heads back for the shadows.. You hear nothing.. but sense, the turmoil has subsided within his mind somewhat.. or at least it's being controlled. You sense something else, as if he is still in danger.. Luke blinks his eyes, getting bearings. Before she can move anywhere, though, the hand is gone. Stark white of face, Shenner pauses there on the street, stricken, and probably wobbly of knee. Luke extinguishes his blade, following the disappearing creature with his gaze before approaching the young human, "Are you alright?" Shenner swallows, green gaze whipping up again to the one addressing her. The kid's face is full of wariness, and fear... and concern, maybe. "Yeah," comes the husky reply. "You better get outta here!" Luke looks around cautiously before breathing out, "I know.. it's not safe here. You'd better come with me, if that creature sees you alone, it might kill you." You sense Leia reach out to you again, her mind filled with strong concern and worry. Luke touches back, comfortingly.. a voice, liquid in nature responds.. "I'm ok.." Leia's mind reaches for yours and you sense her relief. She still holds a strong concern for your well being. Luke's mind sends two concise words.. "Coming back" The redheaded kid eyes the fairhaired man before her with only slightly less trepidation than she had the previous fight; the pale face is still wary and frightened, but the look in the eyes quickly and cannily considering. "Okay," the musician replies, tautly. "Just _go_!" Luke grabs the kids hand, tossing a look over his shoulder, "Come on." Ahkaurakh watches the pair. Shenner, still hoisting the guitar case as best she can, lets the stranger grab her other hand, and keeps up as well as possible, as the two hurry off. Luke and the Noghri